The Uchihas
by x.Heavenly.Bliss.x
Summary: When push comes the shove, family always has your back. Read as the Uchiha family goes through the ups and downs of life - from teenage relationship problems to full-blown family scandals. AU and added two OCs to the family. Hope you guys won't mind :D!
1. Being Uchiha

**The Uchihas**

Summary: When push comes the shove, family always has your back. Read as the Uchiha family goes through the ups and downs of life - from teenage relationship problems to full-blown family scandals. AU and added two OCs to the family hope you guys won't mind!

1. Being Uchiha

"Kaa-san, we're back!" A teenage girl stepped through the main doors of her luxurious family house, her older brother followed behind.

"Ah, Minami, Sasuke, you're back!" A beautiful woman stepped out from her modern but cosy kitchen.

Minami Uchiha is the youngest of the Uchiha children. She is 16-years-old and is often referred to as the "baby" of the family. She has the dark, straight signature Uchiha hair which stops at the middle of her back. This is complemented by her chic, blunt fringe. Minami has the creamy pale complexion of her beautiful mother's, which her older brother, Sasuke, has also inherited. She also has big, dark eyes and a slightly rounded face which makes her look cute despite her age. Being the youngest, she is bubbly, fun-loving but cheeky. She is often found doing some girly shopping in the mall with friends, or stirring up some mischief at home with her siblings. Minami also enjoys making videos for her MeTube account which involves her talking to herself in front of the camera in her bedroom - something which her parents never seem to understand and something Sasuke tends to tease her about.

"Move it, squirt," a buff boy pushed passed Minami, almost knocking her forward, and made his way up the stairs to his room.

The mother of the boy sighed, wondering what happened to all the manners she taught the teenager when he was younger.

Sasuke Uchiha is the second youngest of the four Uchiha children. His dark eyes and his signature spiky hair, along with the pale complexion he inherited from his beautiful mother makes many of the opposite sex swoon. Handsome, clever, popular and most importantly - fit. He is the perfect boyfriend of many teenage girls' dreams. Being eighteen, Sasuke is at the prime of his teen years. This means throwing himself into soccer practice (did I mention he's the soccer captain?) and house parties whilst successfully maintaining his good grades in his final year of school- as expected of children of the Uchiha family. At home, you usually find him either playing on his game console or watching sports on television with his best friends Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara. However, you would have never guessed with his "cool" appearance and reputation that Sasuke is secretly a Mama's boy. He is his mother's pride and joy- something which only his best friends know about and which his siblings never fail to tease him about.

"Kids, help me set the table! It's almost dinner time!" Mikoto Uchiha called up the stairs. Minami came down the stairs into the kitchen in her comfy pink tracksuit and her hair tied up in a top messy bun. She got some plates and bowls out from the kitchen cupboard and realised her older brother hasn't come downstairs.

Minami huffed, realising that Sasuke was still upstairs leaving her to prepare the dining table all by herself. She marched out of the kitchen into the main hallway, planted herself at the bottom of the staircase and inhaled.

"SASUKEEE! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS AND HELP ME SET THE TABLE!" Just then, someone unlocked the main door and two more Uchihas entered the house.

"Minami, stop shouting," a stern looking man stepped into the kitchen and gave Minami a reprimanding look.

"Otou-san!" Minami chirped and skipped like a little angel over to her father and hugged him in a tight, loving embrace. Mikoto sweat-dropped at how quickly her daughter's behaviour changed like a flip-board in the presence of her husband.

Fugaku Uchiha-the patriarch of the Uchiha family. A stern man who does not tolerate any failure from his family. A surprisingly average looking man for an Uchiha but his tan complexion and his chauvinistic assertiveness as a family and business leader definitely entice many older females his age. After celebrating his fifty-first birthday, Fugaku is looking for an early retirement, ready to pass the baton of the family business to Itachi and Sasuke. His favourite child is his eldest son, Itachi, but with much urging on by his wife, Fugaku does try to get involved more with his other kids, and is trying very hard to stop his favouritism and love all his wonderful children equally. Although he often appears strict, he does soften up when it comes to spending time with his wife and kids, especially his wife. His weak points are his wife and his wife's home-made curry.

"How could someone so little be so loud?" Another male entered the kitchen behind his father and flicked Minami on the forehead playfully.

"Ow, Itachi-nii!" Minami rubbed her forehead and pouted, pretending to be hurt. The male smirked and bear-hugged his little sister as an apology.

Itachi Uchiha- the second eldest child of the Uchiha family. At the tender age of 24, he has already made a name in the Konoha business world for his highly successful business plans that led the Uchiha family business to the number one spot last year. Not only that, he will be the next heir to the family business once Fugaku retires. As if his success in the business world isn't enough, being blessed with his dad's dark complexion and the good looks of an Uchiha, he often attracts the heart of many from the opposite sex (and sometimes even of the same sex), but it's Itachi's heart of gold (something inherited from his mother) which is his real winning point. Unlike many going-to-be business leaders, Itachi is modest and level-headed. At home, he's kind and loving towards all his family members and is especially protective of his younger siblings Sasuke and Minami. He spends a lot of his time working with his father, but if not he is often seen at home reading a business magazine, drinking at the bar with his best friend and _very_ distant cousin, Shisui Uchiha, or getting wound up by his younger siblings

Sasuke finally came down the stairs from his room into the kitchen. He nodded at his older brother and father as he came in.

"Humph, thought you'd never come downstairs!" Minami huffed as she went back to setting the table.

As most of the family sat round their big glass dining table, Mikoto started serving her speciality- her homemade curry. She spooned the biggest portion into a plate and served it to her husband. Fugaku smiled one of his rare-to-be-seen smiles and pecked his wife on the cheek as she placed the plate of "curry-love" in front of him.

Now, one of the most important members of the family has yet to be introduced! Mikoto Uchiha, the beautiful mother of the Uchiha family. As the mother of Konoha city's most good-looking and successful family, she has the flawless skin of a porcelain doll and long, dark, silky hair which many women of her age would absolutely die for! At the age of forty-six, she still has her perfect hour-glass figure from her modelling days which is quite something considering she had four kids! Besides her appearance, Mikoto's loving and gentle nature also adds to her motherly perfection. Nowadays, Mikoto is a housewife and oversees the everyday running of her household. She has a part-time modelling contract with Konoha's top modelling agency and promotes products and clothes which women her age would like to use or wear - something that Mikoto likes to do when she has the time in her hands. She is very fond of cooking and she will definitely fill your tummy up with her motherly love with her special home-made curry! Mikoto often invites her best friend, Kushina Uzumaki, round for a good old gossip. Everyone in the family knows Sasuke is her favourite baby, I mean-_child_, but as the perfect mother of the Uchiha family, Mikoto loves each and every one of her children, leaving no one out!

After serving everyone on the table a plate of curry, Mikoto notices an empty seat.

"Where's Maya?" she asked.

"Oh, she text me saying she'll be out for dinner with Kakashi-san," Itachi answered.

"Heh...Maya- nee-chan's been spending a lot of time with that Kakashi guy ever since Uncle Minato introduced them at that party," Minami said cheekily as she looked at her father.

"Humph," Fugaku stubbornly grunted and continued eating his wife's curry.

Itachi laughed nervously, knowing his baby sister plucked a nerve of his father's. Minami knows that for some unknown reason their father disapproves of Maya's growing relationship with Kakashi, and yet she still brings the topic up.

"Anata, I don't understand why you don't like Kakashi-kun," said Mikoto as she rested a soft hand on her husband's, "He's intelligent, polite, passionate and not to mention good-looking!"

Everyone on the table gawked at Mikoto.

"Ok...maybe I said that a little too enthusiastically..." Mikoto blushed a little realising what she had said, "But his looks _aren't bad_."

"And he's a student of Uncle Minato whose your best friend so you know you can trust Kakashi-san," Itachi suggested.

"I don't know...there's something about that man...and he's too relaxed for my liking..." Fugaku answered warily.

"He's just _cool_, Otou-san!" Minami countered, "Not that you know anything about being cool."

"Minami!" Itachi glared at his sister. Minami responded by sticking her tongue out cheekily.

"And his business skills rival Itachi's, so if he marries into the family, we'll gain another good player into the company," suggested Mikoto.

"ENOUGH! Discussion about Kakashi ends here!" Fugaku snapped. The whole family went silent.

"Haa~right now, me and Itachi- nii-chan are the only ones single," sighed Minami, "Right, Itachi-nii-chan?"

"Don't put me in the same position as you!" responded Itachi and flicked his little sister in the forehead.

"EHH?! Sasuke-chan's dating?" Mikoto exclaimed and turned to her youngest son whose been silently eating his dinner throughout the whole family conversation about Kakashi.

"Stop calling me that..." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"With Sakura-chan~" Minami added teasingly. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shin and yelped. Sasuke sent a death glare to Minami having slyly just kicked her under the table.

"How come you've never told me?" demanded Mikoto, "I'm your mother after all!"

"It's none of your business..." Sasuke answered grumpily.

"Come to think of it, Itachi. You're twenty-four now and you're _still _single! When I was your age, even younger, I got married to your father and had you!" lectured Mikoto.

Itachi sighed. He thought he was saved when his mother was distracted by Sasuke's relationship, but he was terribly wrong...

"Okaa-san, times are different now. Women these days are getting married and having children later and later. They're more interested in climbing up the career ladder. Maybe that's why not many women are interested these days," explained Itachi, trying to make up some excuse for his lack of a spouse.

"What do you mean no one is interested in YOU? You are Konoha's most talented-"

"Now, I didn't say that-"

"and handsome man and you say no woman is interested in you? What is wrong with the world these days!" Mikoto exclaimed, panicked.

"Kaa-san, I assure you I'm-"

"Itachi, are you...?"

"I'm what?"

"Are you...g-gay?"

"NO, I'm NOT g-"

"Oh, it's ok, sweetheart! It's alright if you are, Kaa-san and Tou-san will love you just the same!"

"Oh my..." Itachi groaned and lowered his head into his hands, exhausted.

Right next to him, Sasuke and Minami were trying hard to contain themselves and trying their very best to resist roaring into laughter whilst watching their older brother being grilled by their mother.

"You guys are gonna pay," Itachi mumbled to his younger siblings from behind his hands.

Fugaku sat at the top of the dining table with his eyes closed, both hands, on either side of his head, massaging his temples.

"I'm back!" a female voice rang through the main hallway.

"Ah, Maya-chan, you're back! How was dinner with Kakashi-kun?" Mikoto said warmly to her eldest daughter.

"Thank God..." Itachi said quietly to himself, grateful Maya has returned home so she could protect him from his mother's nagging.

A gorgeous woman walked into the kitchen. She saw her father massaging his temples profusely, Itachi hiding behind his hands, her two younger sibling on the verge of bursting into laughter and her mother...her mother seemed fine.

"Maya nee- chan!" Minami greeted her sister.

"Let me guess, Okaa-san's been tort- I mean _lecturing_ Itachi-nii again for being single?" Maya said, unsurprised.

Mikoto looked offended. "I was _not_ lecturing him!" she said defensively, "I was just _reminding_ him that he needs to settle down soon!"

Maya rolled her eyes as her mother used that same line of defence again whenever nagging Itachi about his relationship status.

The last but not least, the gorgeous Maya Uchiha. She is twenty-six years old and the eldest child of the family. Her hair is cut into a long, sleek, sexy angled bob, long in the front and slightly shorter in the back. She has inherited the tan skin tone of her father's. Her facial structure is very much like Itachi's but without the frown lines and with a more feminine touch. One thing that many would notice about Maya, especially those of the opposite sex, is that she is blessed with a stunningly curvaceous figure. With a cup size of 34D and a stunning hip measurement of 38in, no female in her family, even someone as beautiful as her own mother, can match the beauty of her own daughter's figure, leaving many women jealous and confused about where Maya inherited her curvaceous figure from. Under the pretence of being the "perfect daughter", Maya always appears mature and responsible in front of her father and the rest of the adults of the Uchiha family, but her siblings know that this goody-two-shoes has a naughty streak. Maya's secret hobby is lingerie modelling. Something only her family, minus her father, and her boyfriend Kakashi Hatake knows about. In fact, it was Mikoto's very own idea when she suggested Maya should put that stunning figure of hers to good use and do a little bit of underwear modelling for the same company Mikoto works for - just for a little bit of fun, not anything serious, cause Fugaku would definitely not have his daughter do underwear modelling for a career! But Fugaku knows nothing about Maya's secret hobby, and as Mikoto said to her daughter when she suggested the wonderful idea, "What your father doesn't know, won't hurt him." As a result of her lingerie modelling, Maya has an amazing sex life with her one-year boyfriend, Kakashi, a fact that unfortunately her family can't ignore and something Minami often teases her about and cheekily calls her a "horny bitch". If she's not lingerie modelling, she would be playing the role as the "mature" daughter and assists Itachi with the company. But other than that, being one of the eldest in her family, Maya is kind, loving and fun because if she's not working, she would be joining forces with her mischievous younger siblings to wind up Itachi and the rest of the family.

"We were talking about you and Kakashi," Minami said cheekily to her older sister.

"Hm...really?" Maya replied unsurprised, "And I suppose Dad's the one who stopped the conversation." Fugaku's dislike for Kakashi isn't a surprise to Maya but she doesn't know why. Perhaps, it was the sex life because Fugaku doesn't enjoy the idea that his daughter is being "defiled" and he was just being plain stubborn and protective. Nevertheless, Maya loves her Dad and tries her best not to argue with him.

"Right, sorry everyone, I forgot to make dessert so you'll have to go without it tonight," said Mikoto as she got up and started to take in everyone's plates.

"Awww, Kaa-san!" Minami cried disappointedly.

"Failure as an Uchiha," joked Itachi.

Maya saw Minami's disappointment and suddenly has an idea.

"I know! Who wants to go to the Dango shop?" Maya suggested.

"MEE!" shouted Minami excitedly.

"Oh, why not? It's a Friday, after all," Mikoto added.

"Sounds like a plan," Itachi agreed.

"Sasuke, are you coming?" Minami asked her brother excitedly.

"Hn..." grunted Sasuke.

"I take that as a yes," Minami responded, taking no heed to her older brother's animalistic grunts.

"Sasuke! Answer with proper words please!" Mikoto demanded.

"Fine," Sasuke answered hesitantly.

"Tou-san, what about you?" Minami turned to her father.

"..." Fugaku just ignored his daughter.

"You know you _want _to~" Minami cooed at her Dad.

"Hn..." grunted Fugaku.

"I take that as a yes too!" Minami said excitedly, "Let's go!"

"Like father, like son," sighed Mikoto.

So the Uchiha family set off happily to the local Dango shop for dessert.

"WAIT, I forgot to bring my camera! I need to film this!" Minami rushed back into the house and up the stairs into her room.

"For goodness' sake, we're just going to the Dango shop!" cried Mikoto.

"It's for MeTube!" Minami answered excitedly.

Mikoto sighed and got inside the family car. She has a beautiful family, well, a beautiful, _eccentric_ family.

* * *

**Hi, my dearies! A VERY long time no see! I know what some of you guys who read some of my fanfics will say "GUUURL! WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU DOING WRITING A NEW FANFIC WHEN YOU HAVE SO MANY OTHERS TO UPDATE?"**

**I've just got back into Naruto and I'm OBSESSED with the Uchiha family :D Is it bad to say that this story was inspired after watching a few episodes of "Keeping up with the Kardashians"? I'm not sure but I think I quite enjoyed the family comedy/drama in it which inspired me to write this.  
**

**So I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you guys think of this new fanfic thorough REVIEWING :D  
**

**Love,  
**

**Christine  
**


	2. Uchihas and Make-up

**Hello, my honey buns! I have made a quick update to this fanfic! I am quite saddened I have no reviews for my opening chapter but oh well! The show must go on!**

**WARNING: Language and mentions of sex :P And I don't own NARUTO  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

* * *

**2. Make-up & Curlers**

"'Kay, guys, so thanks for watching this tutorial and I hope you guys enjoyed it," Minami pressed the stop button on her camera when a knock was heard on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Minami answered and started to dismantle the camera tripod.

Maya popped her head round her sister's bedroom door and smiled. "Hey, you just finished making another video?" she asked casually.

"Yeah."

"Where's everyone one else in this family?" Maya asked, slightly freaked out by the odd tranquillity which had taken over her usually loud family home.

"Tou-san and 'Tachi- nii's at a business conference," the 16-year-old answered matter-of-factly.

"I know that."

"Kaa-san's out with Auntie Kushina."

"Uh-huh."

"And Sasuke's...either out training with his friends or somewhere in the house, I don't know."

"I'm sooo bored," Maya whined as she lazily flopped onto her baby sister's bed.

It was Maya's day off today. Itachi was away at another business conference with her father and she was not needed so she was let off the hook. As the eldest child of the Uchiha family, many expect Maya to be the one to deal with the majority of the family business and assist her father, but being Maya, it just seemed too much work and responsibility so she was quite happy when her father switched her for Itachi to be the vice-president and next heir of the company, and made her assistant to Itachi instead. After all, her father preferred Itachi anyway, not that she minded too much.

"Why don't you go out with Kakashi then," suggested Minami.

"Meh...he's going to that same business conference that Tou-san and 'Tachi's going to with his boss," Maya answered lazily.

Maya picked up a hot pink lip-gloss lying near her and started to apply it on her lips when a great idea popped into her head.

"Let's have a _makeover_!" the older Uchiha squealed.

"Sounds great," Minami agreed excitedly and went to rummage through her makeup drawers for products they could use. Minami then joined her older sister on her bed and decided who should do whose make-up first.

"Hang on, I'll go and grab my foundation from my bag," Maya reached for her expensive, black leather handbag and took out her make-up bag.

She emptied the condiments of a red leather pouch and picked out her foundation.

"Daang, sis, you're so dark!" Minami said enviously as she squeezed some of her sister's foundation onto her hand, the tan liquid contrasted against her very own pathetically pale skin.

If there was one person in the world Minami envied and admired at the same time, it would not even be her own mother, but her older sister. To her, Maya has everything. The intelligence, the looks, the _curves_ (where in Sam's heck did she get those tits from?), everything! Minami knew that she was one of the _many_ girls out there who envied her older sister. Hell, there are times when she even thinks she has a lady-crush on her older sister which she knows is just weird!

"So, what sort of look do you want?" Minami asked attentively, clearly excited about this make-up session with her older sister.

"I don't mind," Maya answered.

"How about a sexy smokey eye with black glitter, fake lashes, some blush and nude lips," Minami suggested enthusiastically.

"What? The look I get done all the time when I go modelling?" Maya said dubiously.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Minami asked, confused.

"Can you do it?" A challenging smirk formed on Maya's well-formed lips.

"Hell yeah! Maya, have you _seen_ my tutorials on MeTube?" Minami asked, clearly offended by her sister's doubt of her make-up skills.

"Well, you see, I usually get my make-up done by _professional_ make-up artists when I go to a photoshoot. Just not sure whether you can do it," teased Maya.

"Che, I'll show you!" A determined glint shone in the younger Uchiha's eyes as she armed herself with a dark eye-shadow palette and an eye-shadow brush.

Minami started carefully patting and dusting the various different shades of dark eye-shadow onto her sister's eyelids.

Maya opened the one eye that wasn't being worked on and laughed when she saw her baby sister's face.

"Hey, don't move!" warned Minami.

"Sorry, it's just your face," Maya replied.

"What's wrong with my face?" asked Minami.

"You're concentrating so hard, your tongue's sticking out," laughed Maya.

"Yeah, it's my smexy concentrating face!" Minami joked, "I do it when I'm working at school as well."

"So...attractive," Maya said with a sarcastic grin.

"I know, right?" Minami added, "It's how I get all the guys at school."

After she finished applying the eye-shadows, Minami proceeded onto applying mascara to her sister's lush eyelashes before applying the fake ones which made her sister's already gorgeous natural lashes look _heavenly, _which Minami thought was ironic since the dark look that she's doing on her sister made her look, for the lack of a suitable phrase, _devilishly hot_.

Minami then picked out a specific hue of red which she just knew would suit her sister's skin tone perfectly and gently dusted it on her cheekbones. Finally, she picked out a neutral coloured lipstick which she knew would bring out the dramatic eye make-up she already applied.

"Done!" Minami chirped proudly and handed her older sister a hand-held mirror.

Maya looked into the mirror.

"Ooh, not bad," she said, impressed. "I love the blush colour, makes me look as if I just had an orgasm."

Now, anybody would just cringe at Maya's choice of vocabulary, but having lived with her older sister for practically her whole life, Minami was basically immune to her sister's vulgar vocabulary.

"Horny bitch," Minami remarked.

"I know, right? Haven't had sex in _three _days, Minami! Three fuckin' days!Can you believe that?" Maya whined.

"Okay...I don't need to know that and wow, that's a pretty long time, for _you _anyway," Minami said, shocked.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps making its way to the room next door.

" I take it Sasuke's home then," Minami said casually.

Now knowing that her baby brother is home, the older Uchiha smirked with a plan in mind.

"Minami, are there any make-up you don't use or want," asked Maya.

"Yeah, lots, why?" Minami answered and then saw Maya's "I-have-an-evil-plan-smirk" and looked at her older sister surreptitiously.

"Let's give Sasuke-chan a makeover too, shall we?" Maya said with fake innocence.

Minami caught on to what her older sibling was suggesting and a similar grin formed on the younger girl's face.

Minami went rummaging through her unwanted-make-up drawer and picked out a handful of make-up products for the unsuspecting victim.

The sisters then crept to the room next door which happened to belong to a certain Sasuke Uchiha. Maya knocked on her little brother's bedroom door.

"Oh, Sasuke-chan~" she purred in an overly sweet manner.

No answer.

Maya slowly turned the doorknob and both girls stealthily moved into the boy's room.

After a heavy soccer training session, Sasuke Uchiha was absolutely exhausted. As he got back home, he made a bee-line to his bedroom and collapsed into his comfy double bed, dismissing the fact that he was still covered in his own sweat from training - something which a _lot _of girls found attractive and he has absolutely no idea why.

So Sasuke was lying in his bed ready to dose off, and the next thing he knew, his older sister was straddling him in bed.

"Hey, honey buns," Maya purred at her stunned baby brother and winked at him.

"WHAT THE F-" he was instantly cut off when something waxy was roughly rubbed against his lips.

"Lipstick, check. Minami, get the blush," Maya ordered and was instantly handed a bright red blush and a brush. Maya swiftly took off the lid, stabbed the brush into the red blush and roughly applied it on her brother's pale cheekbones, accidently getting some on his forehead due to the struggle.

Poor Sasuke tried to push his sister away but found that his arms are tightly locked under his sister's legs.

_Oh...shit._

He could hear laughter at the side and recognised the voice to be Minami's. He sent a death glare her way.

"Not so _manly_ now, are we, Mr Soccer-Captain?" laughed Maya. "Minami, eye-shadow please?"

"Eh...in "Cupcake"?"

"Perfect."

All Sasuke could do now was buck his hips hard and hope it was hard enough to knock Maya off him. He realised this was a bad idea when he started to feel those _sensations_ travel down towards his manhood.

_Fuck._

Maya was about to _gently_ apply a bright pink eye-shadow to her brother's eyes when she felt something hardening against her legs and stopped.

"Sasuke, are you getting an erection from this?" Maya asked bluntly, the question tinged with amusement.

"No...and GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Sasuke yelled before taking the chance to push his older sister off him.

Maya yelped and fell right on the laminate flooring below on her butt, grateful that her butt was plump for once.

"Say CHEESE," Minami sang before she took a picture of a pissed off Sasuke with make-up smeared all over his face.

The eighteen- year-old boy, now with a temper that could match the Hulk's, primitively snapped his head round towards his younger sister and glared. He took a stance which Minami instantly knew meant she had to start running for her dear life. Honestly, Sasuke's like an animal when he gets mad, and Minami swore he growled at her like some sort of beast just now.

Sasuke made a move towards her and Minami screamed and darted out of the bedroom.

"Guurl, good luck outrunning a mid-fielder," Maya said unhelpfully, now comfortably sitting on Sasuke's bedroom floor with her legs crossed.

She then decided to follow her two younger siblings back into Minami's room where she found the two younger Uchihas wrestling in bed - well, more like Sasuke crushing Minami with his tank-like body and trying to rip away the camera with the offending pictures in her hand.

"Ow, Sasuke, you're hurting me!" Minami half-cried half- laughed from under her brother's body.

"Well, give me the fucking camera then!" deadpanned Sasuke.

"No way!"

"Yes, way!"

"You smell!"

"You're a bitch!"

"You're hurting ME!"

Maya sighed and decided to help her younger sister.

"Sasuke, get off of her," she demanded.

"No."

"WHAT did you say?"

"What's happening here?" a new voice entered the conversation.

Everyone turned towards the door and found Itachi Uchiha coolly leaning against the door frame (cause that's what hot anime guys do, apparently).

"Ah, 'Tachi-chan, you came at the right time!" Maya exclaimed before glomping her younger ,yet more mature than her, brother.

"Maya nee-san, I know there was trouble the second I saw your car parked in the drive way," Itachi stated jokingly.

"Haha, right. Itachi, I choose you! Tell- Sasuke- to - stop- attacking- Minami- attack!" she demanded.

"That's not even funny," Itachi sighed before telling Sasuke to stop flattening Minami.

Sasuke instantly stopped and walked up sulkily to his older brother.

Itachi smiled at his baby brother and patted him on his head like a tamed puppy for obeying, but froze when he saw Sasuke's face.

"Don't. Say. ANYTHING," Sasuke growled at his brother.

"Don't worry, I won't," Itachi said sheepishly.

"Well, that was easy," Maya commented. Amused at how easy it was for Itachi to tell Sasuke what to do. Maya smiled as she knew how deep Itachi and Sasuke's fraternal bond is. The younger boy _ worshipped_ Itachi. Even though he doesn't outwardly show it. Sasuke is a very stubborn male, and the two people who he will only ever listen to are Itachi and their mother. A) As mentioned already, he worshipped and admired Itachi to the high Heavens and B) He's a Mama's boy. Even their father, practically the scariest person on earth, has difficulties telling Sasuke what to do at times, and often needs the aid of his wife and Itachi.

"Minami-chan, are you okay?" Itachi softly asked his youngest sibling.

"I'm f-fine," Minami replied weakly, still a bit pale from the ordeal.

Maya smiled sheepishly at her baby sister but then caught sight of a pair of curlers on Minami's make-up table.

_Hmm..._

"Itachi, are you free at the moment?" Maya asked her younger brother.

"Yeah, why?" Itachi replied curiously.

Maya went over to Minami's make-up table and picked up the pair of pink zebra print curlers.

Minami saw what her older sister was planning and lit up from her disgruntled form, forgetting that she was almost crushed to death by Sasuke only a few seconds ago.

Itachi eyed the offending object in Maya's hand cautiously and shifted his eyes up to his older sister's.

In them, he saw pure evil.

"F-Fine, but just this once!" Itachi said exasperatedly before being beckoned over to the make-up table by Minami. Itachi knew better than to defy his older sister. Defying brings _horrible_ consequences and Itachi knew Sasuke has absolutely no idea how lucky he was when Itachi was there to tell him to do what Maya says.

"Yay!" Minami exclaimed childishly.

"_You never fail me, Itachi_," thought Maya as she smiled.

Maya slid the hair bobble that kept Itachi's hair into his signature pony-tail off and brushed his straight, glossy hair out. Whilst that happened, Minami plugged the curlers into the wall socket nearby.

"The things I do for you guys," Itachi muttered under his breath, waiting for his manhood to be stripped away from him.

"Huh? What did you just say?" asked Maya threateningly.

"N-nothing," Itachi answered nervously.

"Right, Itachi-nii, we have to put protective spray on your hair first," explained Minami as she sprayed some liquid onto Itachi's hair.

"And here's where the magic starts," smirked Maya.

The eldest Uchiha sectioned off her younger brother's hair into different sections and took one section before clamping it against the hot tong. Itachi's eyes widened in horror when his hair sizzled at its contact with the searing heat of the tongs.

"Oops! Perhaps a little too hot," Maya said casually before changing the temperature of the curling tong to a lower setting.

"WATCH MY HAIR!" Itachi practically yelled.

"Nii-san, stop being such a girl," Minami retorted accusingly.

"Yeah, Itachi, stop being such a girl," Maya added, deliberately in a whiney, childish tone.

"You are _cruel_," hissed Itachi.

"I know," smiled Maya as she skilfully manipulated sections of Itachi's hair round the barrel of the hot curler.

Minami decided to add her own little contribution to Itachi's make-over and went rummaging through her lipstick drawer. She took a dark red lipstick up labelled "Seduction", took off the lid and positioned the lipstick near her older brother's lips.

"NO!" Itachi grabbed his baby sister's wrist which held the offending object before it could reach his lips.

"Aww, s'not fair! Maya nee-san gets to curl your hair!" whined Minami.

"Cause she's scary if I don't do it," whispered Itachi to his younger sibling.

""Hey, I could hear you," Maya snapped.

"S-sorry!" Itachi cried. Maya is one of the two women who can reduce the usually stoic and mature Itachi Uchiha to a nervous mess, the other being their very own mother, Mikoto Uchiha. Like they say, behind a strong man there's a stronger woman. Well, in Itachi's case, two.

After a few more minutes, Itachi's new hairstyle was complete. Maya held up a hand-held mirror to Itachi.

"Look how pretty you are, Itachi-chan!" Maya cooed.

Itachi saw his reflection and wanted to break down. He wanted to cry. But Uchihas don't cry. Itachi Uchiha hasn't shed a tear since Maya kicked him in the balls when he was five from calling her ugly. But right now, he wanted to shed his tears, his _manly_ tears, to grieve the loss of his manhood.

All this time Itachi was being tortured upstairs by his sisters, Fugaku has been going through the conference notes in his study and needed Itachi's opinion on something. Absolutely oblivious to what was happening upstairs, he called for Itachi. No answer. He called for Itachi another few times before losing his patience and headed upstairs to look for his son himself as he assumed he was having some brotherly bonding time with Sasuke or something.

Fugaku walked up the stairs when he could hear giggling coming from his youngest daughter's room. The door was opened so out of curiousity, Fugaku Uchiha made the big mistake of peering into his daughter's room.

"What the...?" Fugaku gawked at the scene.

"Oh, hi Daddy," Minami greeted her father innocently and waved at him, unaware that he was dumbstruck by the scene.

"Hello, my wonderful father," Maya said smoothly with a tinge of mischief in it.

"Uhm...hello father," Itachi greeted embarrassed.

"..." Fugaku was still frozen by the doorway.

"Eh...want your hair done too?" Itachi asked sheepishly and awkwardly held up the curlers.

"No, thank you," Fugaku deadpanned before clearing his throat. "I shall see you in my study to discuss the conference notes after dinner."

"Okay..." replied Itachi weakly.

Itachi Uchiha was a gentleman and rarely swore, inwardly and outwardly.

But on this occasion, he thought, "_Fuck my life."_

* * *

**_S_o how was it?  
**

******And yes, I tortured both our lovely Uchiha brothers, MWAHAHAHAHA :D But I love them really 3  
**

**Please let me know about any grammar mistakes etc. and what you think of this chapter through REVIEWS!  
**

**Hope to see you soon! Ja na!  
**

**Christine xx  
**


End file.
